Mi historia comienza asi
by SmithStarlet
Summary: Aca les dejo el primer Capitulo , donde relata como se conocieron Sasuke y Sakura . mas adelante publicare el capitulo Dos :


Fregaba mis ojos para evitar que caigan las lagrimas , sentada observando desde la ventana , una perspectiva plaza , llena de niños alborotados , deslizándose en toboganes y hamacas con una Sonrisa que marcada en sus rostros hermosos , reflejaban una infinita Felicidad.

Rompió en llanto un niño de cabellos dorados y unos increíbles ojos celeste , lloraba pues con dolor , había tropezado , sus padres se acercaron a calmar el Dolor y ayudar al pequeño a levantar, lo cual Sakura se acordaba que muchas veces había caído pero sola se levantaba nuevamente , pues en el Pasado un hombre le habia quitado a sangre fría la vida a sus padres. Recordaba que tan solo con 6 Años habia quedado sola en la vida , sin saber donde ir , sin saber que hacer , sin saber como vivir ...

Ring, Ringgggggggggggggggg ..! Suena El Despertador A Las 8:30 de la mañana.

Sakura se Levanta , se viste y desciende Dejando El Lugar Vacío. Caminando Por Los Senderos, sin saber adonde ir.

Caminaba Con la mirada baja y mientras las lagrimas destinaban al suelo ...

¿Porque lloraba? ¿Acaso le dolía estar tan sola en la Vida? O Quizás Porque no sabia dónde Iría ¡Pummmm! Despidió en el Suelo.

- ¡Lo Siento!, Extendiendo Su mano para levantar la .

-Le tomo la mano y sin mirarlo reclamaba, porque no te fijas donde caminas

Luego miro hacia arriba y En segundo recorrió Con La Mirada al chico con el que tropezó , tenia el pelo negro , la piel blanca nieve, y Sus ojos hacían conjunto con su pelo. Aquella mirada reflejaba odio Intenso, se veia tan solitario, tan oscuro ... Pero ¿Porque lo Seguia observando? Quizás El pensaría que era una tonta y mal educada.

-Oye ... ¿estas molesta? Pregunta El extraño.

No sabia como responder , sentía como que su lengua se había enredado , que la saliva se le había terminado , los nervios la inundaron hasta dejarla sin palabras.

-Mmm ... podrías responderme o Quizás comencemos preguntando ¿Como te llamas?

¿Porque todavía seguía parado ahí?, ¿Porque perdía Su Tiempo? Si demostraba ser alguien oscuro de Carácter repugnante... Quizás estaba confundida solo era su apariencia. Pero ... ¡Santo Dios! ¿Porque no respondía? Así estos nervios sí calmaría y todas esas sensaciones Extrañas desaparecerían.

Asíque El Nuevamente prosiguió.

- ¿Acaso Tus padres te criaron con el verso de que no debes hablar con extraños? soltando una riza burlona.

- No me salia ninguna expresión , solo me atrevía a mirarlo .

- Mmm ... Bueno me iré Mejor. Ah y lo siento si te lastime, Adiós

- ¡Espera!

- El se volteo y la miro

- ¿Que pasa? por fin me dices algo.

- No me has lastimado , simplemente no tuve nada que decirte.

- Esta bien , ¿me quieres decir tu nombre?

- Hem ... ¿yo? - Soltando una riza - Si , Sakura Haruno

El me observaba , era casi lo único que hacia a parte de interrogarme todo el tiempo. Se me quedo mirando por un tiempo, eso me hacia sentir bastante incomoda, me sentía intimidada... me sentía una completa idiota.

- ¿Porque me miras así? Pregunte.

- No lo se.

- Tengo que irme - respondí y baje la mirada - Adiós.

- ¡No!, espera Sakura , ¿Donde vives?

¿Porque tanta curiosidad? ¿Porque actuaba de esa manera? ... Era tan inesperado lo que estaba sucediendo y a la vez extraño ... el era extraño.

- En todas partes...

- No entiendo ...

- Pues , no se a donde ir. Estoy sola desde pequeña en este mundo que no me trae nada bueno.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Fueron asesinados -baje la cabeza y me largue a llorar-

- Lo siento , sabes perdóname , hay veces que soy torpe. No llores mas.

Me seque las lagrimas , lo mire y me marche , sin decirle palabra alguna.

Salía el sol nuevamente , amanecí en el banco de una plaza , los gritos y carcajadas de los niños me despertaron, me levante y seguí mi camino.

- ¡Sakura! , ¡Sakura! -escuche a lo lejos- Hey , espera , ¡Sakura!

- ¿Que quieres?

- Toma , te conseguí esto para que comas. ¿Te pasa algo? -me pregunto-

- Mi vida esta amargada -en un instante sentí que mi corazón se inundaba de lagrimas-

- No porque dices eso, mírame Sakura , mírame por favor ; esto en poco tiempo se arreglara , tu saldrás adelante y dejaras el pasado atrás

- ¿Como sabes?

- Porque se que sera así.

Después de haberlo escuchado , me quede mirándolo por un tiempo y mi corazón empezó a latir a otro ritmo. Yo no quería separarme de el ...

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Sasuke Uchiha -me respondió con una sonrisa-

- Hace tanto no hablaba con alguien que me entendiera , que tuviera las palabras justas para consolarme.

- Y hacia tanto que nadie robaba mi atención y ocupaba mis pensamientos. Sakura ... no te quiero perder.

- No me vas a perder , porque yo no voy a separarme de ti.

#

**Fin del Primer Capitulo** ~


End file.
